None.
None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a container for sports activities. Specifically, the invention is a weighted, fluid-storage container preferring a specific orientation when resting on a surface. Exemplary applications include a hand-held sports bottle and a ground mounted watering station.
2. Background
Access to and consumption of fluids are important considerations during an athletic competition. Fluid filled containers are commonly used during athletic events to facilitate hydration so to maintain energy and performance levels of a participant. The time required to retrieve, drink from, and thereafter discard a fluid filled container must be minimized so to maximize the competitive advantage of a participant.
Conventional container designs burden the athlete and frustrate the desired efficiencies. An athlete must retrieve and discard a container in a manner consistent with its design. Furthermore, the consumption of a fluid from a container often requires an athlete to operate a valve-like element.
Sports containers are typically cylinder shaped with a flat bottom. Preferred placement is achieved by resting the flat bottom on a horizontal surface. Lucas, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,952 issued Dec. 29, 1999, is a specific illustration of a sports bottle having a flat bottom. A value-like cap facilitates fluid consumption and prevents spillage when preferred placement is not achieved.
Container designs similar to Lucas require a conscious effort on the part of the athlete to effect proper usage. In particular, the athlete must insure the container rests in a preferred orientation to avoid spillage and/or to achieve its retrieval for subsequent usage. Consequently, container designs within the related arts preclude discard via dropping or throwing rather preferring a controlled release.
What is required is a fluid container facilitating its efficient retrieval and discard during an athletic activity. What is required is a container that is self-righting when dropped or thrown. What is required is a container that is sufficiently robust so to resist damage when dropped or thrown. What is required is a container that prevents fluid spillage during retrieval and discard.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container facilitating its efficient retrieval and discard during an athletic activity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is self-righting when dropped or thrown.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that is sufficiently robust so to resist damage when dropped or thrown.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a container that prevents spillage when retrieved or discarded.
The present invention is comprised of a disk-shaped weighted base having one end of a tube fixed to the base in a perpendicular or nearly perpendicular arrangement. Mass properties of tube and base insure self-righting movement about a preferred axis.
The weighted base is composed of an impact resistant material, preferably a dense plastic. In preferred embodiments, the base is composed of a rigid homogenous mass. In alternate embodiments, the base is comprised of a rigid upper element fixed to a deformable lower element. An exemplary lower element is a flexible sack filled with a particulate. In yet other embodiments, an outer shell is filled with a dense ballast material.
The tube is composed of a rigid, impact resistant material, preferably a low-density plastic. A variety of tube shapes are possible. For example, the tube may have a uniform-diameter, cylindrical profile or a tapered profile having a smaller diameter at one end and a larger diameter where tube attaches to base.
Several fluid storage options are provided by the present invention. In preferred embodiments, a fluid storage chamber is contained within the tube. In yet other embodiments, additional fluid storage is provided within a chamber housed within the rigid base component. Fluid storage within the base further enhances the self-righting capability of the invention.
In preferred embodiments, a fluid stop, a first cap, and a straw are desired. A washer-shaped fluid stop is provided within the tube to restrict movement of fluid within the tube thereby insuring the desired self-righting motion. A cup-shaped first cap is attached at the tube end opposite from the base attachment. A first cap is secured in a fashion that allows its removal from the tube. A straw is slidably disposed within a hole provided through fluid stop and first cap.
Alternate embodiments include several optional elements. A cup-shaped second cap is secured to the straw end extending from the container. One or more hand grips are either fixed to or slidably disposed along the exterior surface of the tube. Preferred grip materials include low-density, compressible foams.
Two advantages are offered by the present invention. The invention simplifies discard of a fluid filled container during a sports activity by insuring an orientation optimally suited to retrieval. The invention prevents fluid spillage via a self-righting motion thereby avoiding fluid flow towards the open end of the container.